percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Half-Blood (Everyone's Fool)
There it was. Camp Half-Blood. I smiled evily. I was finally going to get my revenge. My family shall be avenged. A few months ago, we (I mean the Titans) had lost the Second Olympian War, and the Titans had been thrown into Tartarus. My family and I (we're Demi Titans; they aren't my real family) were left alone because they don't know we exist. No ones does. All the Demi Titans live at The Titan Camp Half-Blood. Who am I? I am Nina Parker, daughter of Phoebe, Titan Goddess of Darkness and Mysteries. So now, me and my small army are attacking (well, we're saving our energy for the main event), we were going to capture the person who was the "hero": Perseus Jackson. What a name..... "Nina?" asked Rocky. "Yes?" I answered. Rocky was the daughter of Rhea, Titan Goddess of Nature. Rocky had light brown hair with green highlights and green eyes. "Are we ready?" "Yes." Ethan answered for me. Ethan was another member of the army and was the son of Hyperion, Titan God of Light. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "Good," said Oliver, who was the son of Oceanus, Titan God of the Sea, "My legs are hurting." Oliver's blind light blue eyes watched us. His light brown hair was wind tossed. "We attack in a few mintues." Annabelle said angrily. She was the daughter of Coeus, Titan God of Knowledge, so she know....well....everything. Her cold gray eyes watched the camp. Her strawberry blond hair was tied messily in a ponytail. ".......Now we attack." She said with a evil smile. "Finally." We all said, standing up and walking out from behind the trees. Someone grabbed me and said, "Hey!! Are you a demigod???? Come on!! You guys need to see Chiron!!!!" the girl yelled. Her green eyes were full of happiness (for some weird reason...) and her frizzy red hair was jumping with joy. I got her in a head-lock. "Wha- Wha- What are you doing?!" she cried. "My job." I said. She opened her mouth to scream but I grabbed my necklace and put it in her face. In a few seconds, she was sound asleep. We all got Hypnos Kopis, or our sleep swords (some are other objects like necklaces, bracelets, headbands etc), from Selene. "Remember. No killing. Just make them fall asleep. During the war you can kill them." I said, making them smile evily. *insert evil laughter here* We ran to the bountry line. There were two guards. A large girl and a spanish boy. Easy enough. I gave Ethan the look, he ran to the girl. The girl turned while Ethan flipped over her. She tried to get him with her sword, but Rocky shot her with one of her Hypnos Arrows. The girl fell to the ground snoring. The boy ran to us. "Clarisse! Are you ok?" He yelled. "No. And you aren't either." Ethan stabbed him on the leg with his Hypnos Kopis. He fell, falling asleep. "Why-Why are you doing this?" he asked. "It's our job. The titans shall be avenged." I said and then he was asleep. "Come on. The Poseidon cabin is over here." Oliver said. "Perfect." Rocky said. *insert another evil laughter here* Everybody's Fool Perseus Jackson, Finally Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Chapter Page